


Yullen Christmas Fic

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You asked him what he wanted for Christmas. You watched as he thought carefully of the question, obviously considering if something is wrong with you. His unique eyes looked to yours, and the answer you were given was one you were both half expecting and not.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yullen Christmas Fic

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning! This one-shot is rated MA! AND IT HAS YAOI! If you don't like, then don't read!**  
>  \--------------
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-man, if I did, we'd be seeing Lavi a little bit more in the manga.  
>  **Claimer:** The One-shot you are reading is mine, and I take full ownership of writing it!

You asked him what he wanted for Christmas. You watched as he thought carefully of the question, obviously considering if something is wrong with you. His unique eyes looked to yours, and the answer you were given was one you were both half expecting and not.  
"You sure about that?" You ask, looking to him wanting to be certain.  


"I am." He says, and you can't express how much that alone meant to you. Grabbing his wrist, you half drag him to your room, and was quick enough to lock it the instant the door met its frame.  


"I'll make you scream for me." You say, a glint in your eye as you look over the male who had been sprawled out on the floor when you had forced him in to the room. He glares at you, but you could care less as you soon find yourself straddling his legs and stealing an earth shattering kiss from him. Enjoying the shocked moan coming from his throat.

**= 8 } | = | { 8 =**

  
Panting. Gasping. Moaning and mewling. The slapping of skin on skin, your fires both intense to the point either of you just knew your ends were coming. You start thrusting into him faster, more urgently, driven by you lust as you continued to pound into him mercilessly. You feel yourself getting closer to your completion, and by the look of his face, the same goes double. But you don't want him cumming so soon. Smirking with evil intentions, you grab his member, pressing your thumb over the vein that would've led to him reaching is final climax.  


"Y-you bast--!" Words were lost as he was silenced with a steamy kiss. You pull away, smirking at your handiwork. The other male's lips are swollen, a blush clear on his face, a sense of pride coming onto you knowing you're the one who did it. Who is _able_ to do this to him.

"You won't cum, unless I say you can." Your voice whispers in other's ear, biting harshly on the lobe. "Got it?" Too much out of it to make a sentence, he could only nod as you, his lover, started pounding in to him once more. He could only mewl and gasp as his prostate was battered by the your very cock.

You were about ready to cum, but not quite yet. You take note of the red ribbon, laying innocently near you and him. Having a better idea, you pick up the ribbon, and tie it around your lover's cock, and was  quick to pull out, and force him on all fours. You feel a little satisfied when you hear a surprised yelp leave his lips as he was forced onto his hands and knees, his legs spread wide for you to see what others would never see. Even from where you were sated, you could see the blush on his ears, proving that his face was probably more red than Lavi's hair.

You position yourself to enter his entrance, and you're excited...in more ways than one. No warning was given, as you thrusted deep into his hole, enjoying the heat once more.  


"Harder! Please, god! Harder!" Smirking, you simply stopped all together, enjoying the other male's discomfort. "What the hell?"

"My apologies, but did you want me to fuck you senseless?" You asked, enjoying the look of the other as he looked at you with that same definite look from when you had first met.

  
"I--!"  
" '--wish for you to fuck my wanton slutty ass until I cannot walk for weeks after you're through with me', correct?" A grin plastering your face, "It will be my pleasure, love. But..."

  
"What the hell do you want me to do?" Instead of answering, you just pulled your dick out of the others hungry hole, and then set him on to the foot of the bed. When he was seated, you leaned back, using the headboard to support your back, watching your lover with an evil smirk gracing your features.

"Fuck yourself. Give me a nice little show." You stated, taking pride that the blush on the other male would make the tomatoes of the world jealous. "Go on."

"Y-you can't be serious!" The blushing male exclaimed.

  
"But I am." You say, predatory eyes looking at your prey. "Perhaps if the show is good enough, I'll grant your salvation." Silver and cobalt met, glaring down at each other. One pair filled with the haze of lust, yours being more controlled. "Be sure you use your left hand." You added, just to spite the other.

  
Knowing you, his partner, was giving him no means of escape, he looked down, his fringe hiding his shame as his hand reached behind him, circling his quivering ring of muscle, pushing the first digit it. The skin felt slightly abrasive inside him...he pumped it in and out, adjusting the angle, until he found what was most comfortable, albeit still knowing his hand and wrist may cramp up.

You continue watching him, enjoying the performance, seeming to get harder than you already are. A second finger joined the first, his hole accepting them easily because of the activities the two of you had previously done. "Ah!" He breathed, when his fingers just barely touched that small bundle of nerves that would make him see stars.

  
He was getting closer. You mentally noted. Closer...closer...almost there...his free hand had found its way to his hardened member. You were rather amused to find that he wasn't removing the ribbon on his cock. You roll your eyes realizing the other male was too into it to realize the ribbon was preventing him release.

  
His end was almost there, he pressed his thumb over the slit of his cock, driving him crazy as the sensitive flesh made him arch, so close to coming...so close...but never to get there.

  
Deciding enough was enough, you pull him, making him fall into the pillows that you had previously been leaning against. He moves his head so he can better breathe, and looks to you with pleading eyes. You had also pinned his arms behind his back.

  
"Please...just please...no more..." He begs, panting from the intensity of his almost high.

  
"No more what?" You ask, just wanting to tease him further.

  
"No more teasing!" A grin plastered itself once again on your face at your lover's words. You angled your throbbing member back at the stretched hole of your lover, teasing it, making the other moan in displeasure of not being filled.

  
However, before the other male had a chance to say anything more, his sweet spot was hit dead on, making him scream out in ecstasy. "Harder! Oh god, Kanda, fuck me!" He says, wanting you to continue to pound into him.

  
Succumbing to his wishes, you did just that, gripping the skin of his thighs, and thrusting into him harder than was thought possible. He screamed at the top of his lungs, though none was from pain. "MORE! PLEASE MORE!" He's begging as he pushes his hips back to meet your harsh thrusts. More sweat had accumulated, the room already feeling like it was twenty degrees hotter than it really was. "Cum...let me cum..." He begs when he tries looking to you over his shoulder. You reach under him, stroking his cock, before undoing the ribbon that was now covered in his semen.

  
"Cum for me," You breath into his ear. "Cum for me, Allen...my moyashi." Coming undone at your words, he's quick to cum into your hand as you give his cock a final squeeze before he spasms out. His walls clenching tightly onto your pulsing manhood. You soon reach the highest levels of pleasure as your seed releases deep into your cursed lover's being.

  
Your arms barely able to keep you up, as you try to catch your breath. When you regained some of your strength, you pulled out, hearing a soft squishy sounding pop. You fall besides the younger, pulling him to you and watch as he starts to snuggle into your chest. His right hand landing on your own curse. He fell asleep clutching you like a child would his teddy bear.

**= 8 } | = | { 8 =**

  
You wake up first, pleased to see the younger teen was still fast asleep. You move some of his white fringe out of his face, revealing the cursed scar that both marred and perfected the angel beside you. You lean down and kiss the pentacle on his head, only to have him wake up a little sleepily.

  
"G'morning..." He yawns, looking up to you with a smile and semi-sleepy eyes. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." You reply back, and then whispering into his ear, you say, "and Happy Birthday, Moyashi."

  
"It's Allen...but thank you." He tells you as he hugs you around your neck. "I love you...Yu."  
"Hn." You say, holding close the boy you call your own. "I love you to, Aren." You say, purposely letting your accent slip just this once. It was enough to make him blush a little.


End file.
